1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image reading apparatuses having operation units such as buttons have been known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 09-172512 discloses a technique concerning an image reading apparatus that includes an operation unit on the downstream side of the document transportation path in the document transporting direction (or on the paper discharging side). The operation unit includes a start key, a stop key, an image line density switch key, a telephone/facsimile switch key, and the like.
Further studies are to be made to improve the operability of image reading apparatuses. For example, in a case where buttons are formed as a means to give instructions in an image reading apparatus, a user needs to select the button corresponding to the contents of each instruction and operate within a predetermined region. The operability in performing operations to issue instructions to an image reading apparatus is expected to become higher.
There is a need to provide an image reading apparatus that can improve the operability in performing operations to issue instructions.